starwarsbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Calypso
Calypso, or ‘Cal’, is Keeva’s force bonded sith hound. He’s typically found on her personal ship or wandering aimlessly about the Efreet when left alone. Acting indifferent to most strangers he tends to keep to himself and trusts only a few select individuals. Physical Appearance A sith hound of massive size, Cal is still young and nowhere near fully grown. His shoulders reach 4'5" which is only a foot shorter than Keeva's height, with his length stretching well beyond 10'. The species distinctive characteristics included sharp horns, long claws and savage teeth. Tuk'ata were unusually intelligent and were even able to communicate with one another through means unknown. The two years spent with Keeva at the sith academy earned him plenty of deep scars, either by participating in sparring matches or aiding her in battles. Only after they had established a force bond did he allow her to regularly keep him properly groomed and adorn him with jewelry. It was claimed that originally the species were non-violent grazing animals before being corrupted by Sith alchemy experiments that awakened latent parts of their brain which transformed them into unnatural abominations. On occasion, random mutations produce some tuk'ata that were able to live for centuries and grew to immense proportions. Personality As a semi-sentient, force sensitive creature, Cal has his own thoughts and ways of communication. He keeps his sentences brief and uses few words when speaking to others. Though not very social his tone can be rather sarcastic, some believing he actually developed a sense of humor from his time with Keeva. He is fiercely loyal and protective of Keeva, rushing to aid her if he senses something is amiss, putting her wellbeing and safety above all others. While Cal is extremely vicious in fights he is never reckless in his actions, making precise calculations before he strikes. History Korriban.png|Korriban Calypso first met Keeva shortly after her arrival at the sith academy, far off into the desert where she claimed to be ‘exploring the area’. They were cautious and patiently observed one another at a great distance. With Keeva still not too keen on typical social interaction she continuously made treks out to his domain rather than spend time with others at the academy. Eventually, the two made contact and Keeva discovered his force sensitivity and ability to communicate with others. He was easier to confide in then most people she had met. Even with her frequent visits she was never able to convince Cal to return with her to the academy. During one of her outings she was followed by three other sith students who had began picking up on her absent behavior and were aware of her social status connections. While waiting for Cal’s appearance, she was jumped. Skilled as she was with her lightsaber she was outnumbered and quickly overwhelmed by the other students. Keeva was beaten to near unconsciousness until Calypso, seemingly out of nowhere, towered over her frame. Still, the students didn’t yield their assault and were eventually killed by the hound. Relationships Friends & Acquaintances • Keeva Thul TEXT • Darth Occlus Knowing the full depth of Keeva's actual feelings towards Occlus the sith hound is known to be just as protective and loyal to the Darth as he is with her. Though they are both of little words, not much has been exchanged between the two, but Calypso is more inclined to act proper and respectful in his presence than the rambunctious attitude he typically has in private familiar company. • Rook Fell Understanding the connection between Rook and Taliesin Fell, he was quick to make friends and trust Rook upon their introduction. Calypso frequently pesters the madalorian for company when they're both aboard the Efreet finding enjoyment in roughhousing and running together. Rook is one of the few people Cal will purposefully shadow and spend time with when Keeva is unavailable. • Jack Deneron TEXT Trivia * Tends to follow Rook around during his extended stays on the Efreet in hopes he'll be fed treats. (GM Note: ... Rook always feeds him treats.) * Despite his brooding appearance Cal enjoys cuddling and will sleep on Keeva's bed most nights. * After meeting Taliesin Fell he almost immediately imprinted, which still continues to baffle Keeva to this day. Category:NPC Category:Galactic War